Platônico
by Error - Try again
Summary: Saga, um psicológo renomado, se vê em um momento delicado de sua vida profissinal. Causa: uma de suas pacientes. Como Saga sairá dessa? Nem Freud poderá ajudá lo.


Saint Seiya não pertence a mim... Mas eu não me privarei do prazer de escrever sobre eles XD.

Fic escrita por: Elis Shadow

Estagiário: Máscara da Morte

**Prólogo **

"_Bom dia Athenas! São 7h30min, nesta manhã de segunda-feira. O dia promete..."_

O rádio foi desligado por um tapa, não tão delicado, do homem que acabará de acordar. Provavelmente, a única coisa que o irritava era seu rádio ligando às 7 horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira. Nada contra _segunda_, nem contra _feira_, mas o infeliz que resolveu juntar essas duas palavras merecia a morte.

Levantou-se, ligou novamente o radio, onde uma música qualquer tocava...

**I know**

**You love the song but not the singer**

**I know**

**You've got me wrapped around your finger**

**I know**

**You want the sin without the sinner**

**I know**

**I know...**

_I know, I know... _Essas palavras martelavam em sua cabeça enquanto cumpria seu ritual matinal, de se banhar e escovar os dentes. O que os seres humanos podem saber sobre si mesmos e sobre os outros?

**I know**

**The past will catch you up as you run faster**

**I know**

**The last in line is always called a bastard**

**I know**

**The past will catch you up as you run faster**

**I know**

**I know...**

_I know, I know... _Enquanto aágua escorria por seu corpo, levemente queimado pelo Sol do Mediterrâneo e feito pelas mãos do mais generoso e talentoso escultor, a melodia da musica invadia seus ouvidos, embalando seus pensamentos.

A única certeza que tinha era que ele, realmente, não sabia de nada. Outros seres vivos, provavelmente, eram mais sábios que ele, por não serem tão pretensiosos ao ponto de achar que poderia dar soluções para os problemas alheios. Ele não conseguia nem lidar com seus próprios.

**I know**

**You cut me loose in contradiction**

**I know**

**I'm all wrapped up in sweet attrition**

**I know**

**It's asking for your benediction**

**I know**

**I know...**

Inseguranças e duvidas, assim, não povoavam sua cabeça há seis meses. Eles apareceram quando uma nova paciente abriu a porta de seu consultório, apenas dando três batidas em sua porta e sem esperar a devida permissão para entrar. Mas, desde quando problemas esperam ser anunciados ou pedem licença para invadir a sua vida?

**I know**

**The past will catch you up as you run faster**

**I know**

**The last in line is always called a bastard**

**I know**

**The past will catch you up as you run faster**

**I know**

**I know...**

Ouviu o barulho agudo da chaleira, vindo da cozinha, anunciando que a água para seu chá já havia fervido e que seu momento de reflexão em baixo do chuveiro havia chegado ao final.

Vestindo somente o seu roupão, o grego fazia o trajeto, que separava o banheiro da cozinha, rodeado por nostalgia. Lembrou-se de quando era recém-formado na faculdade de psicologia, a única coisa que possuía era planos incertos e esperanças infundadas. Ele até ansiava a chegada da segunda-feira, somente para poder atender seus primeiros pacientes em um consultório que ficava em uma parte não muito "atraente" da cidade.

No prédio, em que trabalhava, estava prestes à ser condenado junto com os ratos e baratas que habitavam os corredores, sua sala era um oásis em meio ao caos arquitetônico que era o edifício. Pudera, enquanto seus colegas de faculdade haviam gastado suas economias com viagens ao exterior, para comemorar sua formatura e se livrar do estresse que os estudos proporcionavam, ele preferiu reformar o simples cômodo, já pensando no _Mestrado_ e no _Doutorado_ que faria a seguir.

Foi por conta dessa obstinação e entrega que hoje seu consultório ficava em um dos mais bem localizados e luxuosos edifícios de Athenas. Seus pacientes eram, em sua maioria, empresários, _socialites, _artistas, políticos, ou seja, pessoas que não conseguiam lidar com as pressões e fracassos cotidianos. Iguais a elas, haviam mais seis bilhões no mundo, mais nem todos podiam pagar a quantia que se era pedida para ficar algumas horas cara a cara com o famoso psicólogo, autor de inúmeros artigos e aclamadas teses.

**I know**

**The past will catch you up as you run faster**

**I know**

**The last in line is always called a bastard**

**I know**

**The past will catch you up as you run faster**

**I know**

**I know.**

A música havia chegado ao fim, junto com sua xícara de chá. Foi ate seu quarto, entrou e avistou, sobre a poltrona, a roupa que já estava previamente separada para ser usada nesse dia. Vestiu cuidadosamente, em seguida desligou o rádio, onde se tocava uma daquelas músicas irritantes e chicletes, que não estimulam o raciocínio de ninguém.

Já estava com a pasta em mãos, pronto para começar uma nova semana. Saiu do seu apartamento de cobertura, direto para o elevador, este, o levou para a garagem.

O trajeto do apartamento para o consultório, feito de carro, não levava mais de 10 minutos. Rapidamente chegou ao ostentoso prédio, passando direto pelo saguão e entrando no elevador. Logo que desceu se deparou com um extenso corredor, andou ate seu final, abrindo a porta do maior lote daquele andar.

- Bom dia senhorita Jisty.

- Bom dia Doutor Saga.

- Como está a minha agenda? – Perguntou já entrando em sua sala, sendo seguido pela secretária de longos cabelos negros.

- Seu primeiro paciente está confirmado; o segundo vem às 11 horas será a primeira consulta dele. Senhor Alberish.

Saga estava em pé analisando alguns papeis que tinha em mãos. Perguntou, enquanto depositava os papeis sobre a mesa.

- O herdeiro da rede de joalherias _Megrez_?

- Sim. Após vira o horário de almoço e, depois do almoço, a senhorita Alice já confirmou a consulta.

_Alice... _

Depois de informar todo o roteiro do dia, a secretária saiu deixando Saga sozinho em sua mesa.

_Alice... Um motivo para temer a chegada de cada segunda-feira..._

Pouco tempo depois o telefone tocou. Era Jisty anunciando a chegada do primeiro paciente do dia.

-oOoOo-

Já passava do meio dia, os raios impiedosos do Sol anunciavam o que o mundo inteiro sabia: que o verão na Grécia estava sendo o mais quente dos últimos anos.

O psicólogo caminhava lentamente pela calçada, pensando em seu último paciente: Alberish Megrez. Seu pai estava sendo acusado de ser o "cabeça" de uma organização que comprava diamantes extraídos ilegalmente e contrabandeados para fora da África. O pai de Alberish seria o maior comprador de tais pedras e o dinheiro estaria sendo usado para patrocinar guerras civis no continente "Esquecido por Deus". A mente do rapaz havia entrado em parafuso ao suspeitar que seu pai não fosse o grande homem, em que sempre se espelhou. O caminho diante dos olhos do jovem, que antes era iluminado e seguro, agora, estava mergulhado em trevas.

Parou de caminhar ao ver que estava à frente do restaurante de comida brasileira. Aquele era o último lugar onde desejava almoçar, mas o dia pedia comidas leves e um bom suco natural. Logo que: comida leve comida sem sabor, Saga escolheu ir ao único lugar onde poderia saborear uma refeição leve e bem temperada e um suco feito com frutas frescas.

O restaurante, um lugar muito agradável e acolhedor, se tornava o lugar mais temido, devido ao seu dono: Aldebaran. Somente o pai de sua paciente.

Logo que Saga se sentou em uma mesa, Aldebaran apareceu para cumprimentá-lo.

- Olá Saga! Que bom revê-lo.

- Digo o mesmo. A sua comida e simpatia são inigualáveis. – Saga sorria amigavelmente. As palavras que acabará de dizer constituíam a mais pura verdade.

- Fico feliz com seus elogios. Hoje a bebida e a sobremesa são por conta da casa.

-Obrigado. – Saga já tinha o cardápio às mãos quando olhou para o homenzarrão à sua frente e o viu se sentar à mesa com uma expressão carregada de preocupação.

- Saga, me diga como vai a terapia da Alice? Eu sei que seria antiético você me falar o que se é dito nessas sessões, mas eu estou muito preocupado. Achei que com as consultas ela se abriria mais comigo ou com a mãe dela, mas... É o contrario.

- Como você mesmo já disse, não posso falar. – Disse inabalável.

- Entenda meu lado, ontem mesmo li no jornal sobre jovens, da idade da Alice, que fizeram um pacto para se suicidarem. Eu tenho medo que a minha filha vá pelo mesmo caminho. Eu não sei o que fazer...

Saga respirou fundo, derrotado. Não poderia medir, exatamente, o que se passava com Aldebaran, pois não era pai, mas era visível a agonia no olhar do brasileiro.

- Aldebaran, a única coisa que posso lhe dizer é que sua filha é inteligente e ama sua família. – Falou serenamente, tentava passar tranqüilidade para seu ouvinte.

- Obrigado Saga. Ouvindo isso da sua boca fico mais tranqüilo. Agora deixarei você almoçar. Desculpe o importuno.

Saga apenas assentiu com a cabeça, logo ocupando seus olhos com o cardápio. Pensava no que havia dito ao pai preocupado. Não era mentira, nem era verdade. Alice nunca deixou transparecer o que sentia por sua família. Ela somente afirmava o respeito que sentia por seus pais serem pessoas trabalhadoras e bem sucedidas, haviam começado do nada e, hoje, tinham uma das maiores fortunas da Grécia.

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilamente. A comida estava deliciosa, como sempre. Mas, a insegurança que pairava sobre as palavras, que havia dito a Aldebaran, e sua conduta, temperou sua comida com o amargor da incerteza.

Mas naquela mesma tarde teria a oportunidade de tirar tal gosto de seu paladar, ou, quem sabe, toda aquela situação se tornaria mais intragável do que já estava.

_Continua..._

_-oOoOo-_

Amor Platônico: amor platônico, na acepção moderna, é toda a relação afetuosa em que se abstrai o elemento sexual, idealizada, por elementos heterossexuais de gêneros diferentes - como num caso de amizade pura, entre homem e mulher.

Esta definição, contudo, difere da concepção mesma do amor ideal de Platão, o filósofo grego da Antigüidade, que concebera o Amor como algo essencialmente puro e desprovido de paixões, ao passo em que estas são essencialmente cegas, materiais, efêmeras e falsas. O Amor, no ideal platônico, não se fundamenta num interesse (mesmo o sexual), mas na virtude.

_Fonte: Wikipédia._

Prestação de contas: A música que serviu como trilha sonora para esse capítulo foi _I Know _do _Placebo ___Extremamente recomendado _**\o/**_

Vocês se lembram da Jisty? Tempo XP...

Sim, é aquela amazona que foi covardemente morta pelo ignóbil do Seiya ò.ó7... Façamos um minuto de silencio... Pronto já foi.

Bom, a história do Alberish não é minha... Vocês já viram _Diamante de Sangue_? Bom, esse é o enredo principal do filme. É um filme forte e, infelizmente, realista. O final é meio fantasioso, mas vale à pena assisti-lo.

Máscara: Que c_azzo_ é esse de estagiário ¬¬?

Elis: É que eu te amo muito, e quero ter você bem perto de mim n.n

Máscara: Serio ù.u? E o que eu tenho que fazer?

Elis: Você tem que: fazer chá para mim, massagear as minhas costas, amaciar o meu travesseiro e lavar a louça da janta. Em troca você terá um colchonete para dormir e pão com mortadela e um ki-suco de uva!

Máscara: ò.ó

Elis: Não me olha assim não... Você é estagiário, ou seja, trabalha muito e ganha pouco ú.u...

Máscara: É isso que dá ser amado por uma sádica y.y...

Elis: Masoquista ù.ú...

Máscara: Sado, sadomasoquista, por favor, ù.u.

Elis: Poupe-me desses detalhes sórdidos ¬¬...

Reviews... Assim eu posto logo, logo o segundo...

Observação: Eu odeio rosa ò.ó...

Máscara: Retardada...

Elis: XD...


End file.
